Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 8
Empath and Smurfette saw on the screen that Handy's smurfplane was coming around, and that Farmer and Greedy were preparing to spray them. Farmer tried as best as he could to fill the sprayer tank, but Greedy was having a hard time trying to keep it steady because he didn't know how to fly the plane properly, causing Farmer to spill some of the potion mixture. And then, Farmer said, "There! Finished and ready to smurf!" as he plugged up the sprayer tank and got his nozzle ready in hand. "Okay...on my smurf...SPRAY!" Greedy shouted, as they passed over the Smurfs. Farmer sprayed the potion mixture over them, covering them in a thick yellow-white cloud that was making the vegetable Smurfs cough and wheeze terribly. Papa Smurf looked at the sarsaparilla leaf in his hand and realized there was only one way to test it out as an antidote. He took one bite of the leaf and chewed it and swallowed it. Instantly he was transformed back into a normal Smurf. "Smurfeka! It only took one bite!" he said, smiling happily. Suddenly he heard Smurfette scream. "Papa Smurf, look! They're smurfing really strange!" she shrieked, pointing toward the vegetable Smurfs that were lying on the ground, writhing in pain as they were coughing. "Great Smurfness!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. He had to act fast to save his little Smurfs before they choked to death breathing in the fumes of the potion mixture. "Nabby, do you have any sarsaparilla leaves left?" he asked. "Uh, I think so, Papa Smurf...just a few leaves in my pocket," Nabby answered. "Smurf me half of them, and then smurf the others to Smurfette and help her smurf the vegetable Smurfs back to normal," Papa Smurf said. "Quickly!" Nabby gave Papa Smurf two leaves, which he then took and started feeding to the vegetable Smurfs. "Here, Jokey, smurf a bite of this," he said as he offered one of the leaves. Jokey took a bite of the sarsaparilla leaf, and then suddenly he was back to normal. "Hurray! I'm as smurf as new! Who wants a present?" he shouted. Smurfette gave the leaf she was given to Tapper, who took a bite and was changed back to normal, as also was Duncan, Hefty, Handy, Tuffy, Vanity, Grouchy, and dozens more. Greedy and Farmer flew around, but couldn't see anything happening below the thick cloud of the potion mixture. "You smurf anything through that puree of peas?" Greedy asked as he glanced toward his passenger. "Greedy, look out!" Farmer said, as he pointed toward an object they were flying right into -- a chimney. Greedy tried to steer away, but the smurfplane's right wheel ended up clipping the chimney, breaking the wheel off and causing it to veer out of control. "Quick, straighten up!" Farmer cried out. "Impossible! We're smurfing straight toward your garden!" Greedy shouted back. Soon the smurfplane crashed into the giant pumpkin, destroying both the vehicle and the pumpkin in the collision. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was dealing with feeding Brainy the last bite of a sarsaparilla leaf to restore him to normal. No sooner was Brainy back to his old Smurf self did Papa Smurf hear Tuffy call out, "Papa Smurf! Farmer and Greedy had just crashed into the giant pumpkin!" They all gathered at the wreckage in Farmer's garden, seeing the air was thick with the fumes of the potion mixture, which made it hard to see what was going on, though they could hear voices. "There's pumpkin everywhere," Farmer said as he was coughing. "I think I may have smurfed some." "Uh, me too," Greedy said, also coughing. "Just you wait, Smurfs," Hefty said. "Those two Smurfs are going to smurf it real good." "Hold your smurf there, my good Hefty, until they smurf out of that yellow haze," Tapper said. "I only hope those laddies are all right," Duncan said. The Smurfs watched as they saw two shadows in the form of Smurf hats appear through the thick cloud, and then as Farmer and Greedy stepped into view, they saw that they were both transformed into vegetables: Farmer was now a jalapeno pepper, and Greedy was now a turnip. Most of the Smurfs present laughed as they saw what Farmer and Greedy had become, which confused them. "Huh? What's the matter?" Greedy asked. "And why are you smurfing?" Farmer wondered. And then they both looked at each other and screamed, because they were now vegetables. "You see, Hefty?" Tapper said as he was laughing along with his fellow Smurfs. "Justice hasn't escaped them. They ended up being smurfed in their own folly." "I guess you're right on that, Tapper," Hefty said. "They get to be exactly what we were." "But hey, you're all back to normal now," Farmer said after the Smurfs had stopped their laughing and he and Greedy had gotten over the shock of appearing as vegetables. "And it's all thanks to me," Greedy said. "My plan of smurfing the potions on you Smurfs worked, since it had a resmurfing effect on you." "I'm afraid you're totally mistaken, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said as he addressed both Farmer and Greedy. "In fact, you have both failed to smurf a great danger to all your fellow Smurfs." Greedy gulped. "Well, uh...it was thought to do well." "Fortunately, you know the antidote, so you can smurf us back to normal now," Farmer said. "So how about it, Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked, sounding eager. Papa Smurf had a look on his face like he was thinking of something. "Of course I do have the antidote. However, I think that I will keep you both as vegetables for now so that you may smurf a good lesson." Farmer and Greedy gasped. "Smurf us as vegetables?" ----- And in the final scene, life in the Smurf Village returned to normal. All the large vegetables from Farmer's fields and garden have been removed and destroyed, and Farmer was starting to grow a new crop of vegetables without the use of any potions, though with Papa Smurf's help from the specialist, the vegetables looked healthier and tasted any better than anything before. Brainy and Jokey were in Farmer's garden observing his work. "Oh, your vegetables are beautiful, Farmer...too smurf to be true," he commented. "Not at all, Brainy," Farmer responded as he was drawing a rake through the ground. "I assure you that these are all naturally smurfed." "Now that's what I call smurfing a green thumb," Jokey said, laughing. Farmer sighed. "In more ways than one, Jokey...in more ways than one." Meanwhile, Greedy was now talking with Papa Smurf. "It's been a week now, Papa Smurf. You can't smurf us back into normal Smurfs?" he pleaded. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I'll smurf about it." At that point, Nabby came along. "You know what, Greedy? I feel like I'm in the mood for some mashed turnip today. How about you?" Greedy gulped when he heard "mashed turnip". And then the movie closed with THE END, which made the Smurfs in the audience cheer as they got up from their seats and gave a big round of applause to its creator when he smurfed back on stage again. "Thank you, my fellow Smurfs," Actor said. "I can see from your reactions that you have all enjoyed the film, and I hope you will be here when the sequel to Smurf Wars is finally released. I personally would like to thank all of you for choosing to let yourself be part of this film, even though all of you were really just created by the Imaginarium." "So when are you going to receive the Golden Smurf Award, Actor?" one of the Smurfs asked, which made the others laugh. "If there's another Golden Smurf Award show, I hope that you will nominate me as the winner," Actor said. "Anyway, I thank you all for smurfing here tonight." And after Actor had left the stage, Empath looked at Smurfette. "Are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine, Empath," Smurfette said. "That was some movie that we had smurfed through together." "Why don't we go to Tapper's Tavern where we can talk about the movie with our fellow Smurfs?" Empath asked. Smurfette giggled. "I'd like to find out everybody's reaction to this movie. Will you coming to join us, Polaris?" "This one will accompany you and Empath if that is what you desire, Smurfette," Polaris answered. "You know, Empath, I really wonder what would give a Psyche nightmares?" Smurfette asked. "Perhaps an entire day where the only form of expression allowed is happiness and a good laugh, Smurfette," Empath said. "That sounds like something Jokey Smurf would say," Smurfette said. "This smurf was just kidding, Smurfette," Empath said. "Anyway, Psyches tend to be rather hard to scare or frighten, since they have been exposed to enough of what the Psyche Master does to disobedient Psyches that everything else doesn't really affect them." "I would still like to see Polaris smile, at the very least," Smurfette said. "I just don't feel comfortable always seeing him with that same neutral expression on his face day after day." "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf would rather see him happy instead of scared all the time like Scaredy." Smurf to Attack Of The Horror Film! Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters